


Stereotypes

by doescheese



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, BDSM, Choking, Cock Rings, Dan calls Phil Sir, Dan cries, Dan rides Phil, Edging, I think that's it idk, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pastel!Phil, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phil praises Dan, Riding, dom!Phil, face fucking, pastel phil and punk dan, phils mothers just on the phone, punk!dan - Freeform, so idk if she counts as a character, so she doesnt actually appear, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doescheese/pseuds/doescheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their relationship, everyone expected Dan to be the dominant one.<br/>He was taller than his boyfriend, obviously stronger, and was prepared to fight anyone who so much looked at Phil weirdly.<br/>Phil wasn't. Phil was soft, gentle, nice to everyone, and angelic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stereotypes

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored, okay?

In their relationship, everyone expected Dan to be the dominant one. He was taller than his boyfriend, obviously stronger, and was prepared to fight anyone who so much looked at Phil weirdly.  
Phil wasn't. Phil was soft, gentle, nice to everyone, and angelic.  
Dan and Phil were opposites. No one expected them to even be friends, so when they announced they were a couple, most people were shocked.  
Dan was loud and outgoing, willing to fight anyone. He wore black, and his leather jacket was always thrown over a shoulder if he wasn't wearing it. His hair was black, like everything else, and tattoos and piercings littered his skin.  
Phil wasn't. Phil wore pastel jumpers that were too big for him, and a flower crown was settled on his head. He was bright, the only trace of darkness on him was the single tattoo he had on his wrist, the constellation of Aquarius.

The entire school /expected/ Dan to dominant Phil, because he was strong.  
What they didn't expect is for Dan to beg for Phil when they were alone, they didn't expect Dan to get off on Phil calling him a whore, and his slut. They didn't expect Phil to be dominant. 

It was Friday evening. They were at Phil's, his parents had gone away for the weekend, leaving their angel son to look after the house. Dan had come over straight after school, knowing that Phil was alone.

"Bet all your tough friends would be shocked to know what you're really like," Phil mumbled to the shaking boy sat in between his thighs, stroking his hair. "That you're not the dominant they think you are, that you're sat here hard when I haven't even touched you because your cutesy, innocent pastel boyfriend hasn’t let you come all week. Bet they wouldn't believe what an obedient little whore you are for me, Dan,"  
The aforementioned boy was currently rutting into the air, trying to get some sort of friction on his aching cock.

"Please, Sir," he mewled, twisting in Phil's arms.

"What do you want, Dan?"

"Touch me, Sir, please," Phil smirked slightly, his fingers still in Dan's hair.

"But I am touching you, Princess," The younger boy whimpered in his arms. "What do you want me to do, Darling?"

"Anything, Sir," he breathed out, eyes slipping shut. “Whatever you want,”

Phil smirked slightly, gripping and tugging on Dan's hair, making him look at his dominant boyfriend.

"Good," He said, voice deep and rough. "I want you to go and get a ring and a pair of cuffs, bring them to me," Dan whimpered when Phil mentioned a ring, although was grateful he hasn't said a cage, and wasn't going to complain. A ring meant maybe a few hours of not coming, but a cage could mean days, and Dan couldn't wait much longer.

Phil chuckled when Dan almost slipped going around the corner in the rush to please him, desperate not to disappoint. He came back moments later with the two objects in his hand and placed them in front of Phil. He fell to his knees as Phil stood up, his submissive mind set taking over.

"Good boy," The older boy murmured, pulling Dan's arms behind him gently, cuffing them together. "You're already so /needy/, Dan," he mused as the other jerked when he touched his cock. "Bet you could come right now if I let you,"

"Please," Dan's voiced cracked as he spoke, agreeing with Phil. He was hard, god, he was already so hard.

\--The previous week had been so hard for Dan. They had spoken about it ages ago; Dan had brought up how he wanted to try being edged, and Phil was confused because they'd done that before. Edging Dan was one of his favourite things to do; Dan's face was beautiful when he was being edged, his cheeks a deep red and his lips bitten raw, his hair beginning to curl at the ends. He was confused until Dan told him no, he wanted Phil to edge him for longer than a night, wanted to be edged for longer, and Phil immediately agreed. They didn't do it for months, and Dan was beginning to think Phil had forgotten. Until that Friday night a week before.

Phil had been edging him for the better part of two hours already, and Dan was desperate. He hasn't been allowed a ring, and Phil was really going for it. Dan whimpered at every movement Phil made against him, every sense heightened. When Phil told him he was going to fuck him, Dan sobbed because /finally/, he would be able to come. The other continued to tell him not to come, and after he finished himself, he plugged Dan up before taking his left hand in his own and turning the light out, mumbling a soft 'goodnight, Dan,’

"W..what?" Dan stuttered as he spoke, his voice raw and quiet, "But I didn't come?"

"I'm aware," he could feel Phil's breath on his neck as he spoke. "I wasn't aware, however, that toys were supposed to come,"

"Fuck," Dan's eyes slipped shut, effected so deeply just by Phil's words.

Phil spent the entire week treating Dan like a whore, his own personal little fuck toy to use as he pleased, and Dan /loved/ it. It ranged from quickies in the school toilets and dirty messages during lessons to hours of torture and being edged further by Phil every night. By Friday, Dan was almost constantly hard, afraid of bumping into people in school in case he came. And Phil /knew/. --

Phil put the ring on Dan's aching cock, rubbing teasingly along the length, winding Dan up. He walked across the room to the draw where he kept most of his toys, pulling out a dildo with a suction cup on the end.

"Stick your tongue out," Phil rubbed the cup on Dan's tongue when he put it out, before attaching the dildo to his desk chair. "I need to call my mum, check she's okay," he said, looking at Dan, who was staring up at him. "You're going to ride this, nice and slowly while I do that. And don't make any noise, don't want my mum to think any thing's wrong, alright?" Dan nodded up at him. "Good, go on then,"

Dan was moving slower than he normally would, already slipping down into his mind set. Phil helped him as he sunk down on the fake cock, shushing him as he moaned. He sat for a few minutes, getting used to the stretch. He looked up at Phil, nodding when he was ready to move.

"Start then, slowly," Phil picked up his phone, putting it to his ear. It was quiet for a moment, the only sound Dan's loud breathing, until a "Phil, Darling," was heard from the other end of the line. "Hi, mum,"

Dan could only hear Phil's half of the conversation, the other voice not loud enough to make out.

"No, I'm good, everything's fine, mum," he paused for a moment, before looking over at the other. "How's Dan? Dan's great," Dan's eyes snap up at the sound of his name. Phil kicked his shin, mouthing 'slow' as Dan subconsciously got faster. "I don't know if he's up for talking, mum, he's a bit...tied up, with school work and stuff," Phil smirked as Dan groaned quietly. The call was over quickly after that, Phil telling his mum he had homework to do and wanted to do it so he could go out over the weekend.

"Just lied to my mother so we can play, you better be fucking grateful, Dan,"

"I am, Sir, please," Phil raised an eyebrow as Dan tried to go faster again.

"I might drag this out all weekend, not let you come until Sunday," Dan whimpered, tears forming at the idea as Phil slowed his movements down. "You'd be in a lovely floating state at school on Monday, and then all your tough friends would know. Bet you want them to know, though, bet you'd willing to let me do that. You're such a good boy, Dan,"

"Thank you, Sir," Dan's cheeks were a rosy red colour.

"That's okay, gorgeous," Phil smiled softly at Dan. "Come here, want you to suck me,"

Dan rose slowly off the toy, whimpering as he felt empty, desperate for something to distract him from the pressure in his dick. Phil noticed, stroking his fingers through Dan's curling fringe.

"You're doing so well for me, sweetheart, been so good all week,"  
Tears fell from Dan's eyes, happy tears, happy he had made Phil happy. "I'm so proud of you, Dan. We're nearly done, okay? Going to get me wet, then I'll fuck you, and then you can come. Not going to make you wait much longer, Darling,"  
Phil fucked his mouth fast and rough, aiming more for getting wet enough so he won't damage Dan rather than chasing his release.

Dan sobbed when Phil finally started to fuck him, starting fast and rough, before flipping them over.

"Want you to ride me, Dan, go as fast as you want," he uncuffed Dan's arms, letting his stable himself. "Done so well, Princess, I'm so proud of you,"

"Wanna kiss you, Phil, please," The older boy nodded.  
Their lips connected softly, softer than anything had been all night, filled with love. There were no roles, no dominance, just love.

"I love you," they said together, both their voices quiet.

"Want me to take over?" Dan nodded, breath hitching as Phil flipped them over. "How do you want it?"

"Rough," Dan mumbled, eyes closed, "Want..want you to choke me," Phil hummed, lips grazing Dan's neck, the vibrations making Dan flinch.

"'Course you do," he started thrusting roughly into Dan, while one of his hand wound around the other's throat. "Touch yourself for me,"  
He hissed as his hand made contact with his cock, already sensitive.

"Fuck, Sir, please," Phil smirked, reaching his other hand to bat Dan's away from his dick. He stroked long and slow causing Dan to mewl.  
He applied pressure to his throat as he pulled off the cock ring.

"Come for me, Dan,"

Dan saw stars as he came, screaming out Phil's name, his fists balling in the bed covers beneath him. Phil came soon after, falling onto the bed next to Dan, breathing heavy.

"Hi," he mumbled into Dan's ear

"Hi," Dan giggled. "Thank you for doing this,"

"It was my pleasure," Phil smirked. "literally."

"You're such a spork,"

"Isn't it a bit weird?”

“Isn’t what a bit weird?”

“Getting fucked by a utensil?"

"Phil, I swear to god, I will slap you,"

"You're the one with the pain kink, Dan, not me," Dan's cheeks were dusted with pink.

"I love you," he mumbled, curling into Phil's side.

"I know,"


End file.
